


Forbidden Verses

by immortalbears



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cock Rings, Feeding Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hawke spared Anders, Sebastian and Fenris returned to Starkhaven to mount an attack against Kirkwall for harbouring the apostate. Despite the initial failed assault, Fenris grows ever closer to Sebastian.</p><p>*Contains:<br/>Sebastian x Fenris<br/>NSFW / Explicit / cockring / feeding / food / possessive dynamics<br/>As requested by Sawbones, Sebris/feeding/food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Verses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sawbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/gifts).



The carriage rumbled and shook as it sped through the woods. Like crooked fingers, the trees reached and grasped at the sky.

Inside the carriage, the elf looked into the King’s eyes as he pressed his palms against the King’s wounds.

"Tell me, Fenris. That you do not regret following me, nor do you regret doing what was right."

"I do not regret following you, your Majesty." Fenris replied, carefully.

*

Hushed whispers were brought to bear alongside the King’s advisors, and Fenris shut the door and guarded his side like a loyal hound. His ears twitched as he moved past the door, occasionally overhearing the whispers outside of the room.

"We cannot afford to raise the taxes of the lieges, my lord."

Mumbles. Mentions of an army. Disdainful snort about a noble’s belly.

An awkward cough. An loud, affirmative “yes”.

Fenris had little dealings with the king of a city-state before, but now he saw that the claims to Kingship were little compared even to a magister of Minrathous. In the Free Marches, where the Kings ruled their city-states, the position of Kingship was one of alliance and bloodline.

Sebastian did not allow servants or handmaidens into his private room any longer. The servants left the wash basin by the door, and Fenris carried them back and forth. He came when he was summoned, and unlike the vision of leadership that Sebastian had once proposed, the reality was that the King needed a reliable bodyguard.

It was a decent job, one which suited his needs, for neither slavers nor sinners were to be allowed to prosper in Starkhaven. Mages were hunted mercilessly, even among the nobility. Fenris considered it unfortunate, but necessary.

Sebastian was considered a good king, if not for one thing: His obsession with mounting another siege against Kirkwall.

"Surely somebody could talk to him!" Outside, the viscount paced. Fenris slashed his sword at the mannequin, ears perked in concentration.

"Oh, but who would have the king’s counsel?" Fenris recognised the men who approached the Maester as being from the House of Lords.

"Maester Lucas, every time the King meets with the House of Lords, he speaks of war against Kirkwall! I will have you know that this is the most unpopular war yet. The people demand peace!"

“Really? Who are the people?” 

“Us, Maester! We are the people. We pay the taxes, unlike the petty servants and the Chantry, which merely siphons away our wealth!”

“Profit, and not the Maker’s will! Listen to yourself talk. Without piousness, Starkhaven will fall into chaos the way Kirkwall did. Surely you do not wish for Starkhaven to return to lawlessness, the way it was before King Vael’s reign.”

Fenris put his sword down and wiped the blade carefully. The Lords and the Maester argued heatedly, and then parted.

There was one person whom the King saw on a daily basis, but he might as well be invisible, for he was an elf. They, being human nobles, would not ask his counsel.

Fenris slung the blade over his shoulder and returned to his quarters. Sebastian would request his presence soon. The guards outside of Sebastian’s room looked at him out of the corner of their eyes, and ignored him as he went past them.

"I am here, your Majesty," Fenris said.

"Good, good." King Sebastian’s profile was regal, but grew gaunter day by day. The once-plump cheeks of his face were replaced with a dark pallour, one which worried the King’s counselors greatly. Although out of his armour, the Andraste belt buckle remained a centerpiece of his wardrobe, and Fenris’ eyes fell on it instinctively, drawn by its glare. "Yours is the only company that I enjoy these days, love. Come. Let us take a stroll at the Chantry."

The walk down the aisle began, and Sebastian said his prayers as he once did in Kirkwall. Daily, and often for hours on end.

It was the only place that offered Fenris solace in these troubled times, as he thought briefly of returning to a lifestyle which offered more autonomy. It reminded him of the quiet moments with which he would spend with Sebastian in Kirkwall - the Chantry being a place of reflection, and Sebastian being the only brother who would welcome somebody like him.

Day after day passed, and every day they walked through the aisle of the Starkhaven Chantry, him ghosting his King like a protective shadow. He did not interfere in politics - elves did not interfere in politics. Politics was the realm of the nobility, and Fenris knew what to expect and what not to expect. He was also not unfamiliar with the rhythm of warfare, but just by being around the King, Fenris gathered that the nobles viewed the war against Kirkwall as something of a folly. Fenris also knew that Sebastian would not waver, for he believed that this was the work of the maker.

A sister - having seen her around, Fenris knew her to be of commoner’s blood - threw herself at Sebastian’s feet. Fenris quickly stood in between them, and Sebastian stepped backwards, ready to react. It was just like the old times, when they were fighting… With Hawke.

"Spite ate away all that was good, kind, and loving till nothing was left but the spite itself, coiled ‘round my heart like a great worm."

"What are you doing here, sister?"

The sister continued chanting, fervently. A chanter, Fenris assumed, using the Chant of Light to make a political protest. “And in my darkest hour, I turned from Her and vowed that I would destroy Her. At the moment of Her death I knew what I had done, and I wept.”

"Enough!" Sebastian growled, pointing at the sister. "I have brought you here from Kirkwall out of mercy, and this is how you repay me? You will not recite the Dissonant Verses, and blaspheme against the Maker in my presence! Fenris!"

"You will come with me." The Sister chanted louder and louder, even as Fenris pressed the sword against her neck.

Sebastian closed his eyes and knelt down in front of the statue of Andraste, hands clasped in prayer, as Fenris escorted the woman forcefully outside of the compound.

“It would be unwise for you to return here.” He advised sternly, before returning to the King’s side.

*

By the flickering light of the fireplace and the candles beside the bed, Fenris’ markings shimmered.

Dressed in some of the finest silks that Sebastian himself wore, clad in bright colours uncharacteristic of Tevinter fashion, the elf was certain that he looked like a clown at least byTevinter standards. Nonetheless, the brightness of the colours soon became the last thing on his mind as Fenris held the strawberry in his mouth and pressed it against Sebastian’s plump, yet dry, lips.

Their lips touched, and the King smiled with satisfaction as Fenris’ face turned red.

"Thank you, love." Sebastian said. He pressed his palm against Fenris’ cheeks, rubbing those pink lips with his own thumb. "You are not a servant,and yet you do these things for me."

"I… merely thank you for keeping me by your side." Fenris said, quietly.

"I would be mad not to." Sebastian replied, pulling Fenris closer so that the elf sat on his lap. "I can think of nothing but the siege of Kirkwall, Fenris. We were so close. Perhaps if I was there, and I gave a rousing speech… But no, King Cailan’s fate was met when he fought at the front. I could hardly take that risk."

"You were wise to heed the precedent of King Cailan’s, your Majesty." Fenris replied, quietly. He reached for the candy by the bedside, and pressed it against Sebastian’s lips again, this time with his fingers. Sebastian took it, and Fenris blushed, once again, when the King’s lips touched his fingertips. "…I… Hear news that the nobles tire of this war."

"Find out who, and we will make sure they see what I see. Surely you have seen how that mage and abomination murdered the Grand Cleric. Youare with me, Fenris!"

"I am with you." Fenris said quietly. "Mages are dangerous, and Anders has only shown this to be true."

He watched the colour return to Sebastian’s face, if only for a moment. Rejuvenated by his anger, Sebastian growled. “That’s right! Anders is nothing but a murderer! I will find Hawke, and I will end both of them. But first, Kirkwall must fall for harbouring him!”

It was what Sebastian wanted to hear. Fenris thought of the people in Kirkwall, his friends - Donnic, Aveline, Hawke, and even Anders - and felt his heart grow cold. He had followed Hawke for so many wrong reasons, if only because he did not know what he wanted for himself. Now, in Sebastian’s arms, it was clear. No matter what strange places Sebastian may lead him, he would follow.

"Thank you for being with me always and supporting me in fulfilling my destiny." Sebastian smiled, and Fenris felt his heartbeat stop. "The Maker will look kindly upon us both."

Despite being a warrior, Fenris was still lighter than Sebastian. His round - yet slim - butt pressed against Sebastian’s thighs as he lowered himself onto the human’s larger frame.

Sebastian shifted upwards, so that Fenris straddled his groin, and rocked upwards against the elf. He could hear the warrior’s breathing hitch as he lifted the tunic over Fenris’ head, such that his slim torso was bare.

Sebastian had his share of bed partners, and among them, whether it was by conditioning or an innate quality, Fenris remained one of the more sensitive creatures that he had the fortune to bed. The human male pulled him down and rolled on top, such that the elf lay below him like a meal ready to be feasted upon. And maker - those eyes. Fenris surely gave all of himself - not just his body - at that precise moment.

"You’re exquisite," Sebastian said, and rubbed both nipples with his fingers.

"Thank you, Sebastian." It had the desired effect on the elf, who let out a soft moan and arched his back.

Sebastian watched from above, rubbing and caressing relentlessly until the elf appeared overwhelmed with pleasure. When he stopped, it was to lean down for a deep kiss, one which pried apart the elf’s lips and substituted his breath for Sebastian’s very own. He kissed him long and hard, almost as if devouring the very last vestiges of Fenris’ personhood in an attempt to exorcise him of the Kirkwallian memories.

Fenris began to moan louder as saliva dripped from the corner of his lips. Eyes glazed, he looked up with complete devotion as the brunette ordered him to take his clothes off. This he did, watching from the corner of his eyes as Sebastian, too, began to disrobe.

Despite being thinner and haggard at the face, Sebastian as King had gained a bit of weight. The brunette’s belly pressed against him as Sebastian rolled back on top of him, kissing him deeply and parting his legs with his thigh.

"Lube up for me, won’t you?" Sebastian requested.

Sebastian was probably one of the few people who would ask, and not command.

“Yes.” Fenris smiled and quickly reached for the bottle of oil by the bedside - and spread his legs wide, lifting his hips up so that the king could see the whole thing as he wished.

Indeed, Sebastian licked his lips and watched as Fenris stretched himself - he was already pumping his cock and lubing it up in preparation for the act itself.

Fenris looked in surprise as the King produced a ring, slipping it around the base of his own cock until it seemed to ache from sheer need. Fenris had been the recipient of it before, and it merely made him wonder why Sebastian would foist such a thing upon himself.

With a carnal grin, the rogue shifted back in position between Fenris’ legs, lifting the elf’s hips so that the soft, pliant entrance was pressed against the hardness of his cock.

Despite himself, Fenris let out another uncontrollable moan.

"I’m going to pound you so much," Sebastian whispered as he rocked, gently at first, against the elf, until he was balls deep. "Maker willing, Fenris…You’ll be mine and mine alone, and the name Hawke shall never cross your pretty lips again unless it is for revenge."

The elf looked up, vulnerable and torn from within. He felt his own cock pulse to the rhythm of Sebastian’s movement, felt his insides grow tender from Sebastian’s cock hitting it repeatedly where it was sensitive.

"Say nothing but my name, Fenris…"

"Sebastian…!"

The King of Starkhaven smiled, letting his own belly brush against Fenris’ balls every now and again. He shifted positions ever so slightly now and again, pausing to catch his breath, and then continuing with discipline. He did not stop when Fenris came - his own cockring kept him going for a very long time, until the elf looked up at him with glazed eyes, twitching and moaning uncontrollably with every thrust.

"You’re so beautiful, love. Your insides keep twitching against my cock… Are you cumming again?" Sebastian said, quietly, reaching down to touch the elf’s semen-covered belly. "How many times?"

Fenris nodded, choking back desperate sobs. It was almost as taxing on his body and his will as Danarius once pushed the limits of, only this time, he had a choice. His prostate felt so good, so used, yet so sore. Even his cock was still dribbling, half-hard as it was. He had no more of himself left to give. He begged, not because Sebastian needed to be begged, but because he had given his everything and could only offer his subservience now. “…A few times. I… can’t take it anymore. Please.”

"You can take it, Fenris. Just a while more." With a satisfied smirk, Sebastian pulled out, undid the cockring, and grunted quietly as he pushed himself back in again, leaning down against Fenris.

"Say my name!” Sebastian resumed rutting against him.

"…Sebastian." Fenris’ voice trembled.

The King smiled, pleased, as he gripped the elf’s flaccid member and rubbed it until Fenris let out another helpless moan. As the elf twitched and tightened around him as if on cue, Sebastian let out a loud groan and came inside him.

The brunette pulled out, feeling the wetness drip from between Fenris’ thighs, crotch still warm from the afterglow.

"You did great, Fenris." Sebastian smiled. He rested on his side, feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

As for the white-haired elf, he was simply happy to be in Sebastian’s bed after the act. There were no memories - only the warm fuzziness of being fucked so hard that he felt like his entire being had dissolved into a sea of ache and pleasure.

Fenris lay beside Sebastian for a long time.

*

Fenris thumbed the book of Shartan, the one that Hawke had given him. He had seen Sebastian’s face at the mere mention of Hawke, but never before had he encountered the so-called chanting of the “dissonant verses”.

Fenris was unsure of whether this could be it, because while the slaves knew of the Andrastean religion, the only way that they were offered solace through it was by hopes of becoming a mage. Moreover, since nobody taught them how to read, Fenris could only fill in the written lingua fraca with his knowlege of the vernacular.

"A great hymn rose over Valarian Fields gladly proclaiming: Those who had been slaves were now free."

If Sebastian had known that he’d kept the book, he would be unhappy on both accounts.

Fenris took the book and tossed it into the fireplace, poking at the pages as they burnt.

"I do not need these any longer, for I am a free man." Fenris said, as the last of the pages turned black and withered, in the only way that fire couldcause those made of wood to wither.


End file.
